La Revanche de l'Anneau : La Dindité de l'Anneau
by ladindequichante
Summary: L'Anneau sort de la montagne du Destin et décide de se venger de Frodon en dominant la Terre du Milieu (sauf 50 des récoltes de Ents)
1. Le fleuve de la cours

La Revanche de l'Anneau : La Dindité de l'Anneau  
  
L'anneau sort de la montagne du Destin et décide de se venger en domminant le monde  
  
Chapitre 1 ..... Pacte avec la Dinde  
  
*Sur les Terres du Mordor, une montagne se distingue par sa pente montagneuse . Au coeur de cette montagne .... ben il y a de la lave parce qu'en fait la montagne est un vieux volcan éteint . Dans ce volcan il y a du feu, dans le feu il y a des braises, dans les braises il y a un anneau ... Hé oui .... un ANNEAU (musique dramatique) ...*  
  
Anneau : Sti qu'il fait chaud icite !  
  
Voix : T'a raison .. sa craint !  
  
Anneau : Mais qui es-tu ?  
  
Voix : heuuuuuuuuuu .... ta conscience voyon .  
  
Anneau : Haaaaa ... bonjour conscience ... comment sa va ?  
  
Voix : Pas pire, et toi ?  
  
Anneau : Moi je viens de me faire jeter dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin afin de sauver le monde de la domination de Sauron-le-vil-personnage ... je ne pourais pas mieux me porter !  
  
Voix : Franchement ! Tout le monde sait que les Saumons transgéniques ne peuvent pas domminer le monde parce qu'ils sont analphabète .. Hahahaha hahaaha hahaha joke de Profs !!!  
  
*Long silence .....................*  
  
Anneau : Hey ... je suis un anneau ... JE N'AIS PAS DE CONSCIENCE !!  
  
Voix : Ha shit, je suis démasquée ...  
  
*Soudain apparaît dans un nuage de fumée turquoise .. UNE DINDE !!!!*  
  
Dinde : Salut mon nanneau favori !!! Gros calin ^_____^  
  
Anneau : O_O ... pitier .. tout mais pas ça !  
  
Dinde : Voyon mon beau petit nanneau .. j'ai un joyeux pacte à te proposer : Je te fais sortir de ton trou et en échange tu conquérit la terre du millieu !  
  
Anneau : D'accord (sourire sadique)  
  
Dinde : Mais je veux 70% des récoltes de Ents ! ^______^  
  
Anneau : 50% .. c'est à prendre ou à laisser .  
  
Dinde : Marché conclut !!  
  
Anneau : Mouhahahahhahahahaahahahaha  
  
* Et dans un nuage de fumée viollette, l'anneau apparut au sommet de la montagne-qui-n'est-pas-une-montagne-mais-un-volcan *  
  
Anneau : Mouhahahahahahahaha je vais domminer le monde !  
  
Dinde : heum heum (raclement de gorge)  
  
Anneau : Je domminerais le monde sauf 50% des récoltes de Ents ! Mouhahaha !  
  
Dinde : La c'est mieux ^_______^  
  
****************  
  
À quelque centainesr de kilomètre de là ... Frodon s'apprête à quitter la Terre du Milieu ... lorsque soudain ...  
  
Frodon : VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU .. HEIN ? VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU !!!!  
  
Sam : Entendu quoi ?  
  
Frodon : L'ANNEAU QUI HURLAIT QU'IL ALLAIT DOMMINER LE MONDE SAUF 50% DES RÉCOLTES DE ENTS !!!  
  
Pippin : Vite attachez-le !! Il recommence à entendre des voix !!  
  
* Merry arrive avec une camisole de force tandisque Sam et Pippin sautent sur Frodon fin de l'immobiliser et non de faire autre chose ...... *  
  
Frodon : PUIS-CE QUE JE VOUS DIT QUE J'AI RÉELLEMENT ENTENDU L'ANNEAU HURLER !!!  
  
Sam : Ben oui, on vous crois Monsieur Frodon, on est tous avec vous ... (s'adressant à Pippin et Merry) On ne peut plus rien entendre de lui, il est vraiment fou dur ... tous le monde sait que les anneaux ne parlent pas !  
  
Pippin : Ha oui !? Les anneaux ne parlent pas ?  
  
Merry : C'est quoi un anneau ?  
  
Sam : T__T ...  
  
Frodon : JE NE SUIS PAS FOU !!!!  
  
Sam : Ne vous inquiettez pas Monsieur Frodon .. on va vous ammener chez votre Psycologue ! ^_____^  
  
Frodon : NOOOOON !! JE NE VEUX PAS REVOIR LE DOC MAYOU !!  
  
Doc Mayou : On m'a appeler ?  
  
Frodon : NOOOOOOOON !!!  
  
* Frodon tente de se suicider en se jetant dans le fleuve qui venait juste d'aparaître à côté de lui *  
  
Doc Mayou : Ho ! l'auteure fait apparaître un fleuve à côté de Frodon ... je peut donc en déduire qu'elle souhaite que Frodon soit évinçer du Loft . Ou encore qu'elle soufre d'un traumatisme paust-maternelle due à la présence d'un fleuve dans sa cours .  
  
Voix : Pourquoi yé la lui ... T__T  
  
Frodon : VOUS L'AVEZ ENTENDU LA VOIX HEIN ? HEIN ?  
  
Doc Mayou : Ben non voyon hé hé .. ya que les fou qui entendent de voix ! Bon .. heu .. la scéance est terminée !  
  
Sam : Va-t-il mieux ?? Avez vous trouver son problême ?  
  
Doc Mayou : Frodon souffre d'un traumatisme paust-communauté de l'anneau du au manque de beurre sur sa tranche de pain .  
  
Pippin : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ...  
  
Merry : C'est quoi un traumatisme ?  
  
Doc Mayou : Bonne question .. lorsque vous aurez trouver la réponce vous tâcherez de me la dire parce que je l'ignore moi-même .  
  
Merry : ha oui .. c'est vrai ?  
  
* Tansdisque le Doc Mayou et Merry discutent de sujets tout a fait passionnants ... Frodon s'enfuya subtilement *  
  
À suivre ....  
  
_______________________  
  
Si c'est po tout mignon .... vive les Ents ! et les Reviews bien sur ... 


	2. Le fils du Dieu Ent

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews ! sa fait chaud au cœur !  
  
Chabitre 2 : La beauté d'une dinde réside en dans ents (titre vraiment ayant aucun rapport)  
  
Frodon pris donc la fuite dans une totale subtilité ... il voyaga sur de nombreux miles et 5 minutes après son départ, il arriva dans le magnifique village de Bree .  
  
Le soleil réchaufait les maisonettes de ses rayons alléchant et les Ents poussaient doucement dans les champs de blé . Une telle vision emplit le coeur de notre héros d'une joie insondable, il ouvrit la bouche et dit ...  
  
frodon : J'ai faim .  
  
Phrase qui restera à jamais gravée dans la mémoire de ceux qui ce trouvaient présent à cet instant ... c'est à dire quelques lombric et un nombre étonnant de mouches . (remarque - l'auteur devient de plus en plus pathétique)  
  
Frodon ce rendit don gaiement (dans les deux sens du terme) aux portes de la ville .  
  
Frodon : c'étais po un village ?  
  
Dinde : Ben non, c'est une ville !  
  
Frodon : HAAAA ! La voix !!!  
  
Dinde : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE VOIX ... JE SUIS UNE DINDE ! ... non mais faut être vraiment cave pour ne po l'avoir comprit avant ... le titre de cette fic c'est "la dindité de l'anneau" le lien est facile à faire !  
  
Gollum : Le Maître nous veux ... le Maître nous veux !  
  
Frodon et la dinde : .........................  
  
Gollum : il nous appelle ! Le maître veux une pelle !  
  
La Dinde : maudit anneau ... je lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas ...  
  
Et la dinde disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte rayée noire laissant une vague de soupçons dans l'esprit de Frodon ........  
  
Frodon : Cette dinde est louche ...... elle disparaît dans un nuage de fumée ... serais-ce une dinde fumée ou peut être fumeuse ou encore une dinde invisible ?  
  
Gollum : Le maître ! Le maître ! HAAAAA !!! SPLASH  
  
Une flèche sortie de nulle part transperça la tête de gollum qui mourut dans d'atroces souffrances ...  
  
Legolas : A shit ... je l'avais pris pour une colombe  
  
Frodon : LEGOGO !!!  
  
Legolas : FROCON !!!  
  
Legolas donna une grande tappe dans le dos de Frodon qui tomba par terre .... Mais en tombant ... il se fracassa la tête contre un rocher et mourut dans d'atroces souffrances ...  
  
Legolas : mouhahahahahaha ... c'est maintenant moi le héros de l'histoire ! vénérez mes beaux cheveux blonds et ma parfaite personne !  
  
Notre nouveau héros retourna donc dans sa forêt profonde à la quête de colombes à tuer ... pendant ce temps ... Les hobbits remarquèrent l'absence de Frodon ...  
  
Sam : OU EST FROOODOOON !!!!!  
  
Doc mayou : Le fou s'est enfui !  
  
Pippin : Il faut le trouver avant qu'il trouve un fleuve !!!  
  
Merry : Tous pour un et un pour tous !  
  
Les hobbits firent donc une battue (non ... il ne massacrèrent pas les gens lorsqu'ils n'avaient aucun renseignements utiles) et soudain ....  
  
Sam : NOOOOOOOOOOOON !  
  
Merry : qu'y a-t-il ? Haaaaaaaaaaaa !  
  
Pippin : Mais ..... NOOOOOON ....  
  
Sam : Frodon .... MON Frodon !  
  
Pippin : Flèche ... pauvre petite flèche ... finir ainsi !  
  
Merry : Y me devait encore un ent ......  
  
Les hobbits ramenèrent le corps mutilé de Frodon qu'il enfermèrent dans un tombeau ... trois heures plus tard ... Sam s'en alla faire la toilette mortuaire de son défunt ami ...  
  
Sam : Ha .. frodon ... comme nous avions passés de doux moments ensembles ...  
  
Alors Frodon apparut devant Sam, tout vêtu de blanc avec un beigne de krispy Kream au-dessus de la tête ...  
  
Frodon : Pourquoi cherches-tu parmi les morts celui qui est vivant ?  
  
Sam : Mais Frodon ... vous êtes morts !  
  
Frodon : A shit ... c vrai ... maissss .... Heuuuu ... je suis ressuscité ! Va voir mes disciples et dit leurs ceci «Si vous aimez les rochers ... ben dites leurs de ne pas manger de salade par ce que c'est du cannibalisme»  
  
Et frodon disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche avec une petite musique plate d'ascenseur ... Sam, mu par le soudain désir de propagé ce qu'il avait vu, en fit une copie sur une casette et la passa en boucle dans un cinéma po cher.  
  
La nouvelle se propagea donc que Frodon était le fils du dieu Ent et de nombreuses sectes sataniques apparuent semant la terreur en terre du milieu.  
  
Non loin de la, sur le sommet de la montagne du destin ....  
  
Anneau : Nooooon ... Frodon réussit a me piquer mon rôle même après sa mort! Yavais po le droit de partir des sectes malveillentes ! DIIIIINDEEEEE !!!  
  
La dinde apparut dans un nuage de peinture en spray en abordant un sourire montrant ses canines dindoniales .  
  
Anneau : Je perd de ma dominance a cause des sectes frodoniennes !  
  
Dinde : Tu peut po savoir a quel point je m'en fou ! mouhahahha  
  
Anneau : .... Mais j'ai de moins en moins de ents ... les sectes les brûles comme encens ... ou en font du bois de chauffage ...  
  
Dinde : QU'ELLE HOOREEURE !! gaspiller de si bons ents ...  
  
Anneau : Si tu me débarasse de ses sectes ... je rajoute 20% au 50% que tu possède déjà ...  
  
Dinde : OOOOOUUUUUIIIIIII marché conclu !  
  
La dinde disparut dans un nuage du fumée straberryblond et décida de faire ce que nul autre n'aurrais penser faire puisque elle seule a le cerveau asser développer pour avoir de telles idées lumineuses et brillante car tout ceux qui ne sont pas des dindes de peuvent comprendre pourquoi j'écris soudainement ses quelques lignes qui ne veulent rien dire du tout ...bref ... la dinde cliqua sur rembobiné la fanfic et modifia quelques événements bien peu fâcheux ...  
  
Frodon : LEGOGO!!!  
  
Legolas : FROCON !!!  
  
Legolas donna une bonne tappe dans le dos de frodon, mais comme celui-ci portait par un total hasard une protège-dos en métal ... Legolas se brisa les os de la main et parti en hurlant de douleur...  
  
À SUIVRE  
  
Mouhahahahahahahahahahaha le prochain chapitre va être encore plus débile !  
  
Alors revivez !!! 


End file.
